The Bayblader of Oz
by Lynnie pants
Summary: An odd fic about when Kai goes to Oz!


THE BAYBLADER OF OZ  
  
A/N:*sigh* it's late, i'm TIRED, so this won't be too good........oh, and also, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!!And for that reason, I'm not going to make it too complicated (aww, no yaoi @_@ ).  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own bayblade, well, at least not yet....MOO HA HA!!! (Yes, I am friends with Celina(flaming psycho) and Jenny-fer.)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: A NORMAL DAY, OR NOT.  
  
Kai lifted his head slowly, opening his eyes his sight adjusted to the sunlightstreaming through his window. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he swung his legs over the end of the bed. Kai stood up, yawned and stretched, then headed for the shower.  
  
He took off his flamed boxers, then stepped into the shower. As usual, there was no line up, Kai always got up first, with the acception of Rei, who sometimes got up before dawn to meditate before the sunrise, not today though, only Kai was up the sun.  
  
Kai turned the water on, got it to the right temperature then started to wash.  
  
Just as he was rinsing soap out of his hair, the watere suddenly turned ice cold.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai screamed in shock. He quickly finished rinsing off, turned off the water, grabbed his towel, then ran in search of the culprit of the cold water.  
  
As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Rei standing against the sink.  
  
Rei looked Kai over, holding his towel, hair sopping wet dripping down his face and chest right to his toes, causing a puddle to form under him.  
  
Kai stared evilly at Rei, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I've been up for hours, I was soooooo bored, I needed some fun!" Rei said casually, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
After realizing how wrong he had been about Rei still sleeping, Kai turned around and got dressed.  
  
As he was pulling his shirt over his head, Kai heard Kenny turn on his laptop and say good morning to Dizzy. Kai saw Kenny heading for the bathroom with his towel, and Dizzy, wich he never understood and didn't really want to.  
  
When he wlked into the kitchen Kai noticed that Rei had wiped up the puddle of water he had left behind and was now getting started on breakfast.  
  
Kai knew just as well as everyone else that as soon as Max and Tyson smelt food, they'ed be out of bed and in the kitchen in a snap.  
  
Just as predicted, a few minutes after Kenny came in dressed and talking to Dizzy, Max and Tyson came running into the kitchen in thier P.J.'s 'asking what's for breakfast?'.  
  
After they had all eating , Kai suggested trainning. Max and Tyson groaned after eating too much too fast, as usual. Kenny yawned saying that him and Dizzy were up all night figuring out new stategies, and Rei said he should probablely clean up.  
  
So, Kai, all alone, went for a walk.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai walked for about an hour, then the weather started to get rough, and he decided to head back.  
  
He had about five more minutes of walking when the wind really started to get viscious.  
  
Kai was almost at the door when he saw in the an enormeous dust cloud. Although, when he looked harder it seemed to be more of a...... A TORNADO!  
  
He ran for the door and went looking for everyone-else.Every room was deserted.  
  
Kai started to panic, not knowing what to do in this sort of situation.  
  
Making sure Dronzer was still in his pocket, he headed for the basement.  
  
As he was running down the hallway the whole building jolted and Kai was hurled at the wall.  
  
Trying to regaine his balence, Kai headed towards the open window in Tyson's room.  
  
Kai gasped, and realized why the place had shifted earlier. Outside the window dust and debris flew by and when he looked for the ground, all there was was more dust and debris flying downward in a funnel shape. KAI WAS IN THE TORNADO!!!  
  
kai sat and stared at the window, wondering how he would get out of this one.  
  
Suddenly a rock flew in the window and got Kai right in the head. All was black.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I think I'll end the chapter right here! :p mostly because it's midnight and I have school in the morning, but also because cliffhagers are soooooo anoying, hee hee hee! anyway, it's along enough chapter. As I said before, this is my first fanfic so pleeeeeeeeease review and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


End file.
